


How Deep, How Wide

by flashrevolver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cum tube, Dildos, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, McGenji - Freeform, Mild xenophilia?, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, Trans Genji, belly bulge, dragon dildo, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: In which Jesse gives Genji a real nice gift and wants to watch him use it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of overwatch kink week: belly bulge

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since Jesse had left, and it would be a little over a week before he came back. Genji was fine the first week or so, their daily sexting and a few phone calls doing well to tide him over sexually. The more time passed, though, the less satisfied Genji was with being unable to see the other man. This happened more often than Genji would like, Reyes calling Jesse and several other agents off to do who knows what—really, nobody knew except maybe Jack. But Jesse always assured him that it wasn't too dangerous, and that he'd make it home in one piece.

Jesse was on a really important mission, Genji understood that, and he couldn't ask for leave just to go dick his boyfriend down. Not that Genji had asked—well not seriously, anyway. But no matter how many times he replayed Jesse's smoking-hot voicemails and re-read their text conversations and even looked at the few pictures the man had sent him, Genji couldn't help getting exasperated with the distance between them.

So, naturally, when he got a notification on his tablet that Jesse was trying to video call him, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey baby," Jesse said, his voice coming through the speakers before the video feed loaded.

"Hello, Jesse," Genji answered, settling back onto his bed and propping his tablet on his knees. When the video finally loaded, Genji nearly died. Really, truly.

Jesse had his phone propped up and was sitting several feet from it on a bed, wearing nothing but his underwear. It didn't take Genji long to figure out where this was going. Jesse ducked down so that his face was in the frame, and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"You got time to mess around?" Jesse asked, and Genji beamed.

"I've always got time for you, cowboy," he said, raking his eyes over the other man's body on the small screen. "Where is everyone else?"

"We all got our own rooms tonight," Jesse said, and Genji's eyes were drawn to the way the man's hands were starting to rub up and down his thighs intently. "Real nice rooms, real soft sheets. Wishing you were here with me."

Genji let out a soft breath as Jesse's voice dipped low and his eyes got darker. He turned and propped his tablet on his nightstand and started taking off his clothes. He heard Jesse chuckle and it sent a chill down his spine. Once Genji was totally bare, just lengths of dark synthetic skin, plastic plating, and dimly glowing LEDs, he sat on his knees in front of the screen. It was still strange to see his inhuman body—and the few human parts, his face, the sides of his neck, the outer sides of his thighs, all scarred to hell but apparently worth saving. Jesse's sharp intake of breath from the tablet distracted him, though, and he remembered that at least Jesse still found him attractive.

"Damn, sugar," Jesse said. "I miss seein' you like this."

Genji blushed and smiled, sitting back on his haunches and spreading his legs just a little. Jesse was clearly already hard. Genji could see the outline of his dick under his underwear.

"Don't get too comfortable, darlin', I've got a request," Jesse said, leaning down close to the camera. Genji leaned closer, too, intrigued.

"A request?" he asked, and Jesse nodded. "What sort of request?"

"Well," Jesse began, and Genji picked up just a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I left you somethin' real nice, and I want you to use it."

Genji squinted and tilted his head.

"What do you mean you left me something?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't found it by now, baby," Jesse said. "I put it in your bottom drawer before I left."

Genji didn't answer, but crawled off the bed and opened the lowest drawer of his nightstand quickly. There was a discreet brown box settled in the corner, and he grabbed it, looking it over.

"You see it?" Jesse called from the tablet. Genji got back on the bed and came back into the view of the camera, holding the box in front of him.

"What is this, Jesse?" he asked, curiosity piqued effectively.

"Well, open it."

Genji frowned and started pulling at packing tape. When he got the box open his jaw dropped, and he looked at the screen to see Jesse's face. The man was grinning, his eyes sparkling.

"Jesse!" was all Genji could manage to say as he removed the contents. The first thing was a pretty large dildo. It was neon green, and Genji couldn't even fit a hand around it. Not nearly. As he pulled it out he realized that it was attached to a long tube, and at the end of it there was a syringe.

"Jesse," he said again, already feeling arousal coiling in his stomach. "When did you buy this?"

"I ordered it a while ago, and put it in your drawer the night before I left," the man said. "Do you...like it?"

Genji looked up and Jesse looked nervous. He smiled soothingly and leaned close to the camera.

"Of course I like it, my love, thank you," he said quietly. Jesse perked up.

"Good," he said. "Because that's my request. I want you to let me watch you use that."

Genji could feel himself blushing as he pulled a bottle out of the box and tossed the empty box aside.

"You're going to have to tell me how this thing works, Jesse," he said, eyeing the tube and bottle suspiciously.

"It's a cum tube," Jesse said casually, and Genji's eyes flicked up skeptically. "You put the lube that's in that bottle into the syringe, and then... Well I imagine you can infer, Genj."

Genji's heart rate increased as he thought about it. The toy was built to come inside him. It was a little ridiculous, and more than a little extra, but it was hot, admittedly. Just thinking about it made Genji huff out a quick breath.

"It's pretty big, Jesse. Aren't you being a little presumptuous? Who knows if it'll even fit," Genji said, but he knew he could take it. Jesse, apparently, did too.

"I think you can take it," he said. "Considering you've had my whole fi—"

"Okay, okay," Genji cut him off, grinning. "You're right. I probably can take it."

"I wish I was there to help you get all prepped for it," Jesse said, and Genji laughed.

"I wish you were, too, Jesse. I guess you'll just have to watch instead."

Jesse sighed, and Genji moved into a comfortable position, leaning back against the wall with his knees bent and legs spread. He was already wet, almost dripping. He took a moment to feel appreciative of his self-lubricating body before pushing two fingers into himself. He couldn't keep himself from moaning softly at the thought that Jesse was watching him. He glanced up at his tablet and Jesse was close to the camera, watching intently.

Genji's body was very pliant, and it didn't take him long to stretch his cunt enough to fit three fingers in, as well as his pinky. He was moaning softly, touching his clit lightly. He had to stop because he found himself getting a little too worked up, and he hadn't gotten to the main event. He pulled his fingers out and they were dripping and sticky. When he looked at his tablet, Jesse was rubbing himself through his underwear.

"You look so good baby," the man muttered. "Wish I could be there to hold you and touch you. Fuck you."

Genji sighed shakily.

"Me too, Jesse," he said, and sat up to grab the toy. It was thick and ridged all the way down the length, and looked draconic. At that realization he shuddered.

"You did this on purpose," he groaned, running his fingers over the tapered silicon.

"Did what on purpose, honey?" Jesse asked absently, voice breathy and low.

"It's like a dragon," Genji said quietly, reverently. Jesse stopped his movements, wide eyed. After a second he started smiling.

"That's kinda the point," he said. "It's supposed to be like a dragon."

Genji shivered. It wasn't a secret that he was fascinated with dragons. After all, he could talk for hours about his spirit dragon, and often did bring it up in conversation. But he didn't think Jesse would ever realize that he had _that_ sort of fascination. Or maybe it was just a lucky guess.

"Fuck," Genji mumbled, seeing the toy in a different light now. The bright green, the ridged shaft. It was supposed to look like his spirit dragon.

Genji wasted no time in unscrewing the cap to the thick, white lube that came with the toy. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to work the syringe, but once he had it filled he pushed at it experimentally and watched as lube dripped from the head of he toy.

"All ready, darlin'?" Jesse asked, and Genji nodded at the camera. He got up on his knees and placed the dildo under him. It really was much bigger than anything he'd ever taken, but he was so ready his head was spinning.

He lowered himself until the head of the toy was lined up, and looked straight into the camera, blushing, as he sat down just enough for it to stretch him open. He let out a soft moan and sunk down a little bit further, the stretch burning just a little. For a second he didn't think he would be able to keep going, but then his synthetic muscles loosened enough to swallow the head. He paused, panting heavily, and look up at Jesse.

"Holy shit, Genji," the man said, and seemed to be struggling to hold himself back. He had his dick out of his underwear now and was running his hand over it slowly but firmly. "You're taking it so well, baby. You can do this honey."

Genji swallowed thickly and pushed himself down a little further. The ridges on the shaft rubbed against him so sweetly, and he ground his hips down involuntarily.

"Fuck," he said again, louder. "Fuck, fuck." He was trying to keep it together as he slid further down, and he could feel his body getting hot. The vents on his shoulder released steam and he groaned in relief. He was about halfway down the toy, and it was already so deep. He didn't know much about his internal anatomy anymore, but it certainly didn't seem like he'd reach the end of it anytime soon.

With a whimper, Genji relaxed his body and let himself drop, impaling himself on the rest of the toy. He groaned a string of expletives, and so did Jesse. When Genji looked to the tablet, Jesse was a mess. He was sweating, leaking all over himself. He looked down at his own body and his head swam. He could see the toy pushing his abdomen outward, just a little bit. His breathing grew sporadic as he leaned back. He put a hand on his stomach and could feel the toy, so he pushed experimentally and groaned as it shifted inside him.

"It's so big, Jesse," he whined, circling his hips. "Look, you can see it."

Jesse outright whimpered at the sight. Genji sat up a little and dropped himself back down, moaning as the textured shaft prodded deep inside him. He held it still with on hand and started fucking himself on it slowly, entranced by the way he could see it poke at the lowest part of his abdomen. As he picked up the pace, he realized he was close to coming.

"I'm so close, Jesse," he said, voice high and unstable.

"Gonna come, sweetheart?" Jesse asked rhetorically. "Gonna come thinking about me fucking you? Or are you gonna come thinking about your dragon fucking you?"

At those words, Genji clenched around the toy, moaning loudly.

"Answer me," Jesse said, his voice rough.

"Yes," Genji cried brokenly. "Yes, im gonna come...thinking about my dragon. So big, filling me up." He was humiliated, but shameless enough at this point to say exactly what he was thinking. At the last minute he remembered the tube and reached for the syringe shakily. He pushed it until lube was leaking out around the toy, and then he was coming, shoulder vents hissing to release extra heat, his back arching sharply, his cunt clenching and twitching around the large intrusion.

He heard Jesse's soft groans coming from his tablet when the orgasmic white noise faded from his ears, and he opened his eyes to see Jesse coming too, leaving white streaks up his stomach. He waited until Jesse was focused on him again before laying back and slowly pulling the toy out. He felt the lube drip out of him as his cunt pulsed, thick globs of it falling onto his sheets.

"God damn," Jesse said quietly, and Genji but a hand down to run his fingers through the mess. He pulled absently at his stretched hole, moaning softly. When he finally had the strength to sit up, he saw Jesse staring lovingly at the screen. He blushed under the gaze and picked up his tablet, moving to sit somewhere other than where he'd left a sticky mess.   
  
"Did I fulfill your request, Jesse?" Genji asked, a small smile gracing his scarred lips. Jesse's eyes widened incredulously.

"Did you? Baby you fulfilled every desire I've ever had in my life just now," he replied. Genji grinned widely, feeling a bit of pride swell in him. "Was that good for you?"

"Was it?" Genji asked coyly. "It was the best gift I've ever received. I don't know why I've never bought one of these before."

Jesse ran a hand over his scruffy chin hair.

"You'll have plenty of chances to use it again," he said, a cocky smirk on his face. "Hopefully next time I'll be there to help."

"Maybe next time," Genji said tentatively, "I can use it on you."


End file.
